


Sharing

by books4belle



Series: Pijercybeth Oneshots [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, implied foursome f/f/m/m, jasabeth, pijercybeth, they do the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books4belle/pseuds/books4belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Annabeth pants as Jason's mouth sears the flesh along the side of her neck. Blouse open, skirt rucked up around her waist, the edge of the kitchen counter digging into her ass."</p><p>Inspired by an anonymous tumblr post, Jason and Annabeth do the sex while Percy and Piper are similarly occupied in another room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

Annabeth pants as Jason's mouth sears the flesh along the side of her neck. Blouse open, skirt rucked up around her waist, the edge of the kitchen counter digging into her ass. She bites her lip as Jason moves his hand under her panties and rubs circles around her clit. 

From the front hall, she hears Percy moan. She knows his sounds so well, knows that particular moan means he's just buried himself into Piper. 

Jason sees her eyes flick over towards the door and growls into her ear "You like that, don't you, Chase. You like hearing your boyfriend fuck someone else."  
All Annabeth can do is whimper, throwing her head back as Jason slips two fingers into her, his thumb still working her clit. With Percy, she's usually the one who takes charge. As Jason sucks a hard bruise into her neck, just below her ear, it's clear who has the power tonight. 

His hand hooks around the crotch of her panties, drawing them down just enough to give him the room he needs. Unzipping his pants, he teases her clit with the tip of his cock. "Do you want me to fuck you, Annabeth?"  
She tries to keep the quaver out of her voice. "Yes."  
"Say it then. Tell me what you want me to do."  
"I want you to fuck me, Jason." She barely has the words out of her mouth when he pushes into her, making his name more of a cry of pleasure then an actual word.  
Annabeth's hands clench at the fabric of his dress shirt, drawing it up enough so she drag her fingertips across the now exposed skin at the small of his back.  
Jason finds a steady rhythm, his fingers gripping her hips. He falters for just a moment as Annabeth shifts her weight slightly, changing the angle so she can wrap her leg around Jason's waist. 

From the hallway, they hear Piper scream her orgasm. Annabeth can see the hungry look in Jason's eyes as he listens to his girlfriend come.  
"You want me to make you do that, Annabeth? You want me to make you come?"  
Annabeth's yes comes out as a hiss as Jason's hand moves between them and finds her clit.  
Annabeth arches her back, bracing her hands behind her on the countertop.  
Jason keeps thrusting, keeps moving the callused pads of his fingers against her as the pleasure builds. 

"I want you to come," Jason pants as his pace quickens. "I want to feel your pussy clenching around my cock. I want you to scream my name loud enough for Percy to hear you. I want you to come for me." 

And she does, spilling over, crying out, shuddering as sensations overtake her, feeling the tingles spread all the way out to her fingers and toes. Jason groans and thrusts one last time before dropping his hands to brace himself on the counter. He lowers his head to rest against her hers, his breath slowly returning to its natural rhythm. 

Annabeth presses a kiss to Jason's cheek. "So," she murmurs, "that was fun."  
Jason breathes out a laugh. "That, my dear, was fucking amazing." He kisses her warmly. "Remind me again to thank your boyfriend."  
"I imagine you can do that while I'm eating out your girlfriend," Annabeth smirks. Jason Grace wasn't the only one who could talk dirty.  
The mental image is enough to make Jason moan, his cock twitching inside her. "I suppose I could find a way to show him my gratitude," he muses, kissing Annabeth again as he eases out of her. "But it might be a little while. I don't imagine either he or I will be ready for action again for a bit."  
"We could watch that movie we rented on the way over," Annabeth suggests.  
"I'd forgotten about that. Something must have distracted me." He nips playfully at her earlobe. 

"She can be pretty damn distracting." Percy is standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He has changed out of the dress clothes he'd worn to the restaurant and is dressed in a t-shirt and boxers.  
He crosses to them, kissing first Annabeth's cheek, then Jason's.  
"Piper's getting the movie set up if you two want to join us."  
"Sounds like a plan." Annabeth is reasonably sure that she can move again. She and Percy have a running joke about her having to regrow her bones after good sex. 

She hops down off the counter and moves over to the refrigerator where Percy's retrieving cans of soda. Annabeth takes them, then offers one to Jason.  
"Thank you," he says with a smile.  
"You're more than welcome. Sharing can be so much fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://goodforharpies.tumblr.com)


End file.
